


Bleeding Love

by claryharry



Series: Malec Headcanon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Comforting Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec lightwood - Freeform, fluffy fluff, magnus bane - Freeform, malec headcanon, so enjoy, the mortal instruments - Freeform, this is basically just the start of my head canon series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Alec comes home after a particularly bloody day and Magnus is concerned.





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm starting a Malec Headcanon series and this is part 1! I hope you all enjoy.

Alec stumbled into the loft, his vision slightly blurred by the blood currently dripping down his face. He glanced down at his shredded clothes and the blood seeping from the cuts in his skin. He sighed and set his bow down by the door along with his arrows before trudging towards the couch. 

"Alec? Is that you?" he heard Magnus' voice coming from their bedroom. 

"Yeah," Alec called, his breath hitching a little at the pain in his side. 

Magnus padded into the room, a giant smile on his face that quickly fell away the second he took in Alec's appearance. He looked absolutely horrified as he rushed toward Alec, dropping to his knees in front of the shadowhunter. " _Alexander_ ," he breathed, holding his hands out as if he didn't even know where to begin. 

"I think I'm getting blood on the couch," Alec said, trying his best for a joke. 

Magnus glared at him. "I can get a new couch. I can't get a new you." 

Alec smiled before his face went incredibly pale. The room began to spin and Alec caught himself as he fell sideways, sprawling out on the couch. Magnus jumped up, grabbing Alec's arm. "What the hell happened? Why didn't you use an _iratze_?" Magnus demanded. 

"We underestimated the amount of Shax demons. Turns out there were a lot more than Jace, Clary, Izzy, and I could handle." Alec picked at the shreds of his once blue shirt. He couldn't tell where his blood ended and the demon ichor began in some places. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows at Alec. "I find it hard to believe there's a situation the four of you can't handle." 

"Wrong choice of words. We handled it, just got a little bloody in the process," Alec responded, his voice wavering slightly. 

Magnus rubbed his hands together before letting his magic emit from them, running over Alec's body. He watched as the cuts cleaned out and Alec's skin began to knit back together. Blue sparks illuminated the room for a little while longer before Magnus deemed Alec stable. He slouched down against the couch, sitting on the floor. "Now why didn't you use an _iratze_?" Magnus asked, looking up at his still bloody boyfriend. 

"Couldn't. The cuts had a bit of ichor in them. An _iratze_ would've just sewn the ichor inside my body. I used a _mendelin_ rune though." Alec lifted a hand to his face, rubbing at his cheek. He looked at his hand and the blood that covered it. "I feel disgusting." 

"You look disgusting," Magnus confirmed. 

"Wow, thanks," Alec laughed, reaching out to lightly thwack Magnus on the shoulder. 

Magnus rose from the floor and looked down at where Alec was still lying on the couch. "I still love you, though. Disgusting appearance, couch ruining and all." He held a hand out to Alec, who gladly accepted it. Alec used Magnus' help to pull himself into a sitting position. 

"That's nice to know," Alec said and struggled to stand. "I'll get you a new couch." 

Magnus waved his hand and a few blue sparks flew. "Don't bother, it's already done," he said. 

Sure enough, when Alec turned around there was a brand new couch where the bloody one had been mere seconds ago. Alec shook his head, laughing a little bit. "I need a shower." 

"Yes, you stink. Go get cleaned up." 

Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus before disappearing into the bathroom. 

\---------------------------------------

Magnus was laying on the bed in a pair of grey sweatpants reading a book on demon binding spells when Alec walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Steam clouded behind the shadowhunter and water glistened on his skin. Magnus closed the book and stared at his boyfriend. 

Water rivulets trickled down Alec's chest, sliding across the black runes scattered about. Magnus didn't miss the line of water that was running from Alec's wet hair down his deflect rune. 

Magnus was pretty sure this should be illegal. 

He cleared his throat and gestured to the dresser. "Would you mind putting some clothes on?" Magnus asked, voice tight. 

"What? You don't like me like this?" Alec teased as he grabbed a pair of boxers and black sweatpants out of his drawer. 

"I like you a little _too_ much like that, dear," Magnus replied, staring at Alec's backside as he bent over. 

Alec's ears turned red as he slipped his clothes on under the towel before letting it drop to the ground. He waltzed over to the bed and climbed into it, flopping his body down next to Magnus. The whole bed shook with the movement and Magnus laughed. "You're a giant," he said and poked Alec's arm. 

"You don't seem to mind when you're fu-" 

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, shutting his boyfriend up. 

Alec couldn't help but start to giggle at Magnus' expression. "What? So you're allowed to say crude things, but I can't?" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec, who was now laying on his side staring at his boyfriend. "Not when I'm not allowed to touch you," Magnus answered. 

Alec's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean? You can touch me." 

"Not how I want to touch you," Magnus sighed and faced Alec. "You need rest." 

Alec smiled, leaning forward to press his lips against Magnus'. The warlock parted his lips, sinking into the kiss. He groaned as Alec pressed his body flush against him, entwining their legs. The kiss was slow and burned with a million emotions. Magnus tried to force all of his relief that Alec was okay into one kiss, but couldn't seem to make his shadowhunter understand. "You scared me," Magnus breathed against Alec's mouth. He pressed another short kiss to Alec's lips. 

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered, resting his forehead against Magnus'. Another kiss.

"You can't do that to me. I was terrified when I saw you sitting on the couch covered in blood. You have to be more careful." Again, another kiss. 

Alec slid his hand down Magnus' bare chest, letting it rest on the warlock's hip. "Okay," he said quietly and nudged his nose against his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry. I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

 


End file.
